Behind Our Hyprocritical Smile
by Xqsoush
Summary: A stroy about Trisha and she meets Mitchel and will they end up hitting it off or what? Not the greatest summary writer. Sorry.


**The Meeting**

Running to monsoon.. my alarm sang before I slammed my hand over the snooze button to shut it up

then my door just swung open and felt like an earthquake as it hit the wall.

When I looked it it was my best friend standing like a mad women pacing up and down the room.

"TRISHA! OMG!"

"WHAT! Cant you see im barely awake!"

"Sorry, gosh anyway I got two tickets to the Mitchel Musso concert."

"So..?" I questioned her.

"So! That means you will be joining me to go watch that hottie dance and rap."

"Me! No Never!" I worded to her slowly so she understand

"Yes ill be back in time or the concert be ready, bye!"

I cant believe this I thought I didn't even get a say in this as I pondered for 15 minutes I almost forgot I had to get ready for the stupid concert....

I went into the bathroom took my bun out and let my natural wavy hair fall back and I ram my finger through it a couple times. After that I washed my and brushed my teeth I walked into my closet and put on a pair of black skinny jeans my yellow tee and my yellow converse and was ready to get out of here.

As I fished I got a text from the devil herself.

_Trisha you better be ready im in the hall._

Just then the door swung open and there was my best friend Christina Allen for four years we have been besties and it would never change is what we always told each other we got into the car and popped in our car dance mixshit because it was a bunch of songs we could lip sing to and dance horribly to.

We found a perfect parking not to close and not to far so we dont break a sweat we reached out seats which were front row and i was starting to feel pumped and Christine was already screaming for them to come on stage.

Before the concert started a strange man was on stage talking but i dont think people were listening at one point i think they were screaming for him to get off stage but between his sentences, Christine told me we would be going to a meet 'n' greet after the concert was finished after she finished the strange man also finished and just in time because the lights started to get dim.

Then some kids our age(16) started to appear on the stage and one of them was a hunk perfect body, nice smile and voice my eyes only followed him through out the whole concert as he danced and rapped i could have sworn our eyes meet once and locked and i couldnt help but blush and smile then he started to rap again when the concert was over they were getting off stage and he turned around again and out eye met once again.

The meet 'n' greet was the longest wait of my life but it was worth the wait because of what i was about to encounter or who i was about to encounter when we were next in line i could already see him smiling that perfect smile and asking the other girls how did they like the concert and of course they were sucking up to him even though it was a pretty damn good concert. When we were next in line me and christina did one of our girl check-ups and i ran my fingers through my hair real fast and threw a smile on.

**Mitchel P.O.V**

She was the most beautiful girl i've ever seem i almost got caught staring or maybe i did but i didnt even care her natural brown wavy hair just the right height and a perfect tan and great sense of style then i realized she was waiting for an autograph.

"Hey im sorry who should i make this out to?"

"Umm Trisha."

"Trisha i see well nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to umm i didnt get your name."

"Its Mitchel Musso" I said trying not to chuckle

"Ohh! your the famous one im sorry i feel bad now."

"Its okay really it happens all the time."

"Really?!"

"No... I was joking"

"Umm i think i should go now."

Crap why be so insensative Mitchel i guess i dont know how to handle girls since i broke up with Lily. I nearly tripped trying to catch up with her.

"Hey im sorry about that"

"Its okay i was the one that didnt know your name."

"Yea about that i would like to take you out for dinner for being a jerk about it."

"Umm okay my name is Trisha Hughes."

"Oh so the autograph was for you huh? and did you say Hughes?"

"Yes sadly it was im infatuated with you so i couldnt remember you name. and yes im a Hughes."

She said while tried to fight back that smile the one i was already in love with...

**Trisha P.O.V**

He was staring at me it felt nice but akward at the same time so i cleared my thorat and he came back to earth.

"Hey im sorry who should i make this out to?"

"Umm Trisha."

"Trisha i see well nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to umm i didnt get your name."

"Its Mitchel Musso"

"Ohh! your the famous one im sorry i feel bad now."

"Its okay really it happens all the time."

"Really?!"

"No... I was joking"

"Umm i think i should go now."

I saw him in the corner of my eye running towards me i started to smile inside.

"Hey im sorry about that"

"Its okay i was the one that didnt know your name."

"Yea about that i would like to take you out for dinner for being a jerk about it."

"Umm okay my name is Trisha Hughes."

"Oh so the autograph was for you huh? and did you say Hughes?"

"Yes sadly it was im infatuated with you so i couldnt remember you name. and yes im a Hughes."

I couldnt help but smile and blush while we were talking and we didnt even realize it how much time passed by, while we were conversating and laughing at each others smart Christina texted me telling me it was time to go so i said bye to Mitchel and before we departed we exchanged numbers and lefted. When i made sure he was completly gone i skipped all the way to the car not even realizing Christina's deadly stare. Then i started to feel the heat from the dangers in my back.

"Yes?.."

"Why were you skipping?"

"Oh about that.."

"Come on spit it out!"

"Okay Okay i met a guy."

"OMG! WHO!?"

"Mitchel Musso."

"WAIT! Mitchel Musso!?"

"Yea... were going out to have dinner."

"OMG! how can you be so calm?"

"trust me im screaming on the inside!MITCHEL MUSSO!"

"Okay okay lets be civilzed people and wait till we get home."

"Okay." I said as i tried to restrain myself.

On the way home all i could think about is the wonderful boy that has asked me out for dinner when we arrived home Christine just decided to sleep over for the night we changed into out pjs and talked all night like always untill she accidentally brought it up atleast i was hoping she did.

"Wow! i've never seen you this happy about a boy since.."

"STOP! dont go there plaese!.."

"Trisha you have to face it sooner or later!"

"And i choose later...Please Christina not tonight."

"Bur tri-"

"Christina!"

"Okay goodnight"

"Goodnight."

"I love you Trisha"

"Me too."

**(A/N) Authors Note: Here is the first chapter it feels a little lenghty but i will update soon want it to seem realistic **

**review review reviews please - i'll bring you to burger king or the mall pick =]  
**


End file.
